Recently, a mobile communication terminal has a browser function such as the Internet and various functions such as E-mail and the like in addition to an audio communication function or a camera function. For example, it becomes possible to obtain or transmit a lot of information by connecting to the Internet using a portable communication terminal. Further, it becomes possible to send and receive large-capacity data such as image information using a portable communication terminal by speeding up communication lines. For example, we have more opportunities to send a photographed image to the person on the other end or the intended server immediately. In such a case, it needs to edit and send the photographed image using a communication terminal. In other words, it is preferable that a communication terminal includes functions of proceeding with a series of operations of photographing, editing the photographed image and sending the edited image without a hitch.
Further, the reduction in size and weight is required for a portable communication terminal from the standpoint of being carried. There is a limit to downsize an operation surface, while it is preferable to enlarge the size of a display screen. In order to balance between such requests, in a portable communication terminal in recent years, a display housing provided with a display screen and an operation housing provided with an operation key are connected by a hinge, and the display housing and the operation housing can be folded. Further, a communication terminal having various forms in accordance with functions to be used is developed (for example, Patent Document 1). Moreover, a communication terminal capable of improving operability to achieve various functions and preventing malfunction is provided (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication 2003-134212
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication 2005-277775